


Studio Kaburagi

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Actor - Freeform, M/M, hair stylist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby is a newly famous actor. Kotetsu is Barnaby's long time hair stylist. When Barnaby comes in for his regular appointment, he decides he wants something different than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studio Kaburagi

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr by ladyvigilante
> 
> 16\. Hair/Makeup Stylist and Actor/Model!AU- Kotetsu/Barnaby

With the sudden rise to fame of Barnaby Brooks Jr; one of Kotetsu’s frequent clients, Kotetsu found his salon Studio Kaburagi busier than it had been since it opened fifteen years earlier. In the span of a week, Studio Kaburagi had gone from a Walk-Ins Welcome to having every appointment booked two weeks in advance. While he was thankful that and surprised that Barnaby had mentioned him and his salon in a recent interview he’d not been ready for the influx of clients that it had brought him.

Instead of his usual Friday night routine of heading down to Heroes, his local bar, Kotetsu found himself at Studio Kaburagi for Barnaby’s bi-weekly haircut and style. Kotetsu glanced at the clock and figured he’d have time for a smoke and wash his hands before Barnaby arrived. He stepped outside the back door and lit up, inhaled his first drag, felt the familiar sensation as the nicotine entered his system and heard the familiar knock on the front door. Kotetsu took a second drag before he dropped the cigarette and crushed it out with the toe of his shoe. He stopped and quickly washed his hands before he opened the door.

“You’ve wasted three minutes of my life, Old Man,” Barnaby said as he stepped into Salon Kaburagi.

“The first thing you say to me after inundating my salon with new clients is that I’m holding you up,” Kotetsu replied with a chuckle. He’d gotten used to Barnaby’s caustic personality over the years, but hadn’t felt the brunt of it in a while.

Barnaby made his way over to the sinks and seated himself. “It’s been a long couple weeks, Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu took a small towel and wrapped it behind Barnaby’s neck. He then took his glasses and placed them in the holder on the arm of the chair. He leaned it back and rested Barnaby against the edge of the sink. As he adjusted the water, Kotetsu said, “Thanks. For uh… For mentioning my salon in your interview.”

Kotetsu started to run his hand through Barnaby’s hair, wetting it down as he went. "It was really nothing. You've been here for me a long time. You're the most normal part of my life since I did that superhero movie." Barnaby replied quietly.

Kotetsu smiled. “Remember the first time you came in here?”

“I’m pretty sure I said the exact thing to you I said tonight.” Barnaby said, “And you were an antagonistic jerk.”

Kotetsu rinsed out Barnaby’s hair and took him to the styling chair. “Same as usual, Bunny?”

“No. I think I’d like something different Old Man.” Barnaby replied as he slipped his glasses on.

“Bu- Bunny. You haven’t called me Old Man in years.” Kotetsu exclaimed as he took a step back.

Barnaby smirked, and stepped towards Kotetsu. “It’s because you’re acting like a dense old man.” He reached forward, and placed an arm on Kotetsu’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“Can’t you tell what I want?” Barnaby asked. He glanced down at Kotetsu’s lips and back up to his eyes.

Kotetsu swallowed. “I’m reading this wrong. I have to be. You… Bunny, are you sure?”

“Kotetsu,” Barnaby said. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” Barnaby leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kotetsu’s.

“Go out with me Kotetsu. I can’t…” Barnaby paused for a moment, and Kotetsu wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed their foreheads together.

“Tell me this isn’t just a PR thing Bunny. Tell me it’s for real.” He pressed a light kiss on Barnaby's lips, which Barnaby returned with a quiet response, “It’s real Kotetsu. It’s been real for a long time. I.. I just.”

Kotetsu reached up and ran his hand through Barnaby’s hair. “Come back to my place. We can talk more there.”

“Yes.” Barnaby breathed quietly and took hold of Kotetsu’s hand. “Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
